


A Drunk Girl Goes to Her Crush's House. What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart!

by quartzandmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Humanstuck, alcohol tw, alternate universe: humanstuck, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzandmelody/pseuds/quartzandmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi confesses her love for Aradia while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Girl Goes to Her Crush's House. What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> so i kind of really hate this a lot but i got the idea and i really wanted to write it. sorry its v bad.

There are loud fumbling noises coming from behind the door before it finally bursts open and Sollux closes the door behind him. He’s holding up a very drunk Feferi.

                “ARADIA,” Sollux yells to get his roommate’s attention. A few moments later, Aradia steps through her door wearing only boxers and a bra.

                “Aradia!!!” Feferi cheers, racing forward to hug her crush.

                “Uh- hi,” Aradia replies before looking up to Sollux. “What’s she doing here?” She says in a slightly lower voice.

                “We were both at KK’s party and as you can tell, she’s way too drunk to get home by herself,” he reasoned.

                “So you took her here instead of to her house?” said Aradia.

                Sollux shrugged. “She said she wanted to see you.” Aradia blushed slightly at hearing this. She’s been friends with Feferi since high school and recently began developing a crush on her. Feferi was still clinging to Aradia, leaning all of her weight on her.

                “Anyways, I’m gonna go to bed. You two have fun,” Sollux said before lazily slumping to his room.

                Aradia attempted to pry the other girl off of her, but to no avail. She was really clinging on with all her might. Aradia sighed. “Come on, Fef let’s go to bed,” she said.

                “Oh, Aradia you wanna take me to bed? Hmmh I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Feferi shifted her grip on Aradia as her face heated up even more.

                “Ugh no I mean sleep. Like actual sleep, Feferi. Come on,” Aradia replied almost sternly before dragging Feferi with her to her room. Aradia crawled back into bed, turning off her bedside lamp before laying on her back. Feferi straddled Aradia’s hips and turned the light back on. Aradia’s eyes fluttered open at the sudden light.

                “I love you, Aradia,” Feferi said before cupping Aradia’s face and planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. Aradia just pushed her off.

                “You’re drunk!” she said before reaching over and turning the light off once again. Feferi lied down and wrapped her arm around Aradia.

                “I do, though,” she said, kissing Aradia’s neck.

                “Go to sleep.” Aradia turned over and shut her eyes. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

 (the formatting fucked up right here when i pasted it and im too lazy to fix it sorry)

 

When Aradia woke up, Feferi was still sleeping soundly. She remembered what had happened last night and tried to push the memory out of her head. ‘She was drunk,’ Aradia thought. Soon after Aradia sat up, Feferi woke up and let out a groan.

“Why does the sun hate me?” she said in agony.

Aradia ignored her, “Do you remember what happened last night?” she asked, avoiding eye contact. Feferi slowly sat up.

“Yeah,” she replied carefully. The two girls sat in silence for what seemed to them like an hour, but was only a couple minutes in reality.

“So that was just... because you were drunk, right?” Aradia managed, stumbling over her words as she spoke. A deep blush appeared on Feferi’s cheeks and she combed her fingers through her hair.

“Whale,” Feferi began, grinning dorkily, “there is some truth in that... The only reason I did it _was_ because I was drunk.”

“So you didn’t mean it, then?” Aradia replied.

“I didn’t say I didn’t mean it,” Feferi bit her lip in nervousness, “I just said I only did it was because I was drunk.” Her eyes drifted away as she spoke.

Aradia could feel her cheeks heating up. “So you _did_ mean it, then,” she stated. Feferi shrugged and nodded, still smiling and biting her lip. “So you really do...” She trailed off, afraid to finish her sentence. Feferi’s smile widened and she nodded more vigorously, turning her gaze back to Aradia.

Feferi let out a shaky breath and moved towards Aradia. She was remembering how Aradia had pushed her away last night. “So...” she said slowly.

“What,” Aradia replied coldly with a sigh.

“Do you...” she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

“Feel the same?” Aradia finished the other girl’s sentence. Feferi nodded, anxiously biting her lip. Aradia smiled slightly and nodded her head.

“Yes?” Feferi said, crawling forward towards Aradia.

“Yeah,” replied Aradia, grinning. Feferi jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Aradia, who hugged back after jumping in surprise for a second. The girls separated from their embrace and Aradia looked away, embarrassed, before lurching forward to kiss Feferi. She jerked back in shock, but soon kissed back, cupping Aradia’s face with her hand.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Aradia said after releasing the kiss. Feferi smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
